DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of this study is to gain an understanding of the influence of the workplace on changes in drinking patterns of young adults. The research focus is on young adults in the United States Coast Guard, a public safety work force. Building on recent developments in conceptual models for work and alcohol research, we seek to identify and explicate specific characteristics of occupation culture that put young adults at risk for heavier and problematic drinking. We address this goal with the following objectives: (1) to observe drinking patterns and drinking problems, and changes in these phenomena, among entrants to the officer and enlisted work force over a four year period; (2) to observe the effects of alcohol consumption on alcohol-related problems of our research sample both at work and generally, with attention to the role of alcohol in problems related to gender, ethnicity, and harassment; (3) to examine drinking and drinking problems in relation to individuals' background characteristics and psychosocial factors; (4) to analyze the relationship between work environment and changes in drinking, with a focus on major conceptual areas of social control, availability, and stress factors; and (5) to study the effect of characteristics of military culture on changes in alcohol beliefs, expectancies and behaviors. The research design calls for a five year study using a mixed method approach, including on-site ethnographic interviews and observations, a three-wave longitudinal survey, and archival data collection. To meet our study goals, we shall administer three waves of surveys, interspersed with ethnographic interviews, to young adults at the start of their Coast Guard careers. These include 1,000 new regular enlistees and approximately 880 Academy cadets (first through fourth year), following the older Academy students into the work settings in which they initially serve as junior officers. The findings from this project will lead to a better understanding of specific elements of individual factors and work environments that influence drinking norms and behavior of young adults entering the workplace in both civilian and military populations.